The present invention relates to a method of mounting a cover for sealing a wedge-shaped space of known construction defined between a clutch outer and a clutch inner of an over-running clutch.
FIGS. 3a and 3b show a conventional method of mounting such a cover. Referring to FIGS. 3a and 3b, a clutch outer 1 is formed at its inner periphery of a rear portion with a helical spline engaging with an output shaft, and is formed at its inner periphery of a front portion with a cam. A clutch inner 2 is provided to define a wedge-shaped space between an outer periphery of the rear portion thereof and the cam of the clutch outer 1. The clutch inner 2 is formed at its front portion with a pinion 3 having a substantially larger diameter than the clutch inner 2. The pinion 3 meshes with a ring gear (not shown) of an engine and transmitting a rotational force. A sleeve bearing 4 is engaged with an inner periphery of the clutch inner 2, and the output shaft is loosely engaged with the sleeve bearing 4. An engagement member (roller) 5 is provided in the wedge-shaped space. The engagement member 5 is urged by an elastic member (not shown) in a convergent direction of the wedge-shaped space, carrying out one-way transmission of the rotational force from the clutch outer 1 to the clutch inner 2. A stop washer 6 is loosely engaged with a groove formed at an intermediate portion of the clutch inner 2, functioning to prevent projection of the clutch inner 2. A cover 7 is provided to fix the stop washer 6, and is fixed to an outer periphery of the clutch outer 1.
There will be now described a conventional method of mounting the cover of the over-running clutch. The clutch outer 1 is installed to the clutch inner 2, and the roller 5 and the elastic member for urging the same are mounted in the wedge-shaped space. The washer 6 is abutted against a side surface of the clutch outer 1 and the roller 5, and is engaged with the groove of the clutch inner 2. Then, the cover 7 of a cylindrical structure with its front end portion 7a bent inwardly at a right angle is inserted from the pinion 3 side (See FIG. 3a), and then a rear end portion 7b of the cover 7 is fixed by bending to the outer periphery of the clutch outer 1.
However, in the conventional cover mounting method, an inner diameter of the cover must be greater than an outer diameter of the pinion, so as to insert the cover from the pinion side. Accordingly, the forward bent part of the cover is reduced in size to such an extent that it becomes difficult to retain grease internally of the wedge-shaped space. Furthermore, it is difficult to commonly use the cover irrespective of a change in outer diameter of the pinion.